


The Minute and Momentous [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: A podfic of "The Minute and Momentous" by Vault_of_Glass."Keyleth and Percy share a tiny moment of calm before the storm.(aka friendship fic for Kiki and Percival) | spoilers up to ep. 67 | written for the CritRole Reverse Big Bang"





	The Minute and Momentous [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/gifts), [Vault_of_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Minute and Momentous](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8626057) by [Vault_of_Glass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_of_Glass/pseuds/Vault_of_Glass). 



  
  
Cover art by: [Frea_O](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Frea_O)  


Length: 13:49  
Download (right-click and save as) as a [LQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20minute%20and%20momentous.mp3) (for storage considerations) or as a [HQ mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/the%20minute%20and%20momentous%20\(hq\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Created for Jadesfire as a treat for #ITPE 2017. Thanks to Vault_of_Glass for giving me permission to podfic their story. Also thanks to applecake_art for giving me permission to turn their art for this story into cover art for the podfic. Finally, thanks to Frea_O for creating said cover art for me.


End file.
